


Unzipped

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for a picture prompt of anunzipped jean's zipper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2017 Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/694787.html?thread=14104323#t14104323) as part of their 11th Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

The sound of Lavender's zipper lowering was deafening, louder even than the frantic thud of her heartbeat. She didn't know why she was so nervous; it wasn't as if she'd never messed around before. Of course, none of those times had been with a girl...with her best friend.

"Is this all right?" Parvati asked as she thumbed the button of Lavender's jeans. Her breathing was heavy, and her beautiful eyes were heated as they looked down at Lavender. Lavender's stomach flipped.

"Yeah," she breathed. "More than. I want you to touch me."

Parvati grinned. "I can definitely do that."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
